


The Family Slut

by kHz33



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kHz33/pseuds/kHz33
Summary: The story of a girl, born in a family infamous for inbreeding, yet producing no offsprings with genetic problems.
Kudos: 43





	The Family Slut

Ever since I could remember my life, I was always told I had one reason, one and only reason to live: to serve family members. I was raised to be a slut. I was raised to be a nymphomaniac, cock-hungry whore just like women in previous generations. A family tradition, if you will. Our family is infamous not only for inbreeding, but for never producing any offsprings with genetic faults. It seems like our genetic code was made for incest, so we have always embraced it. Our way of life was heavily frowned upon in our home country, we were threatened with prison if we didn’t abandon it. Seperated from our homeland, we only had each other. I adored my way of life, well, how couldn’t I, if I was never told to think for myself, to have my own thoughts? There was rarely a moment in my life after my first sexual experience at 12, that I was not thinking about pleasing my family. Ah, yes, my first sexual experience…

\---

My body was feeling weird the whole night. I had this sort of tingling sensation at my crotch area, and I felt like my body was on fire. Not less than a week ago, I experienced my first period. Daddy told me it was natural, and that soon wonderful things will start to happen to my body. He told me I can finally start my duties as a women of our family, and I couldn’t have been more excited. I was born for this, I was looking forward to learning all about sex and pleasure. Not being able to sleep, I decided to go for a glass of water, maybe it will help me cool down. After gulping the water down, I noticed the door to my father’s room was slightly open, and a little bit of light was coming through the crack. My curiosity getting the better of me, I decided to take a look. Peeking my head through, I see daddy sitting at his computer, his right hand going up and down on his cock, and on the screen a woman and a man doing the deed.

„Daddy, what are you doing?”

„Whoa, why aren’t you asleep yet? What are you doing?” – he asked while closing the tabs, his hand still jerking his cock, but slower, as if he was teasing me.

„Well… I can’t sleep today and I got thirsty… but what are YOU doing?” – I asked, angrily.

„Doing what a man needs to do, you know, since your mother isn’t with us anymore…”

„I know what you are doing, but why don’t you ask me? I already had my first period, so I can please you, right? Please, Daddy, I want to finally try sucking your dick…” – I asked him, lust overwhelming my thoughts completely, and feeling a certain wetness in my panties.

„I’m so proud of you, baby… you truly are my daughter. I was just as excited when my mother first sucked my dick. Come here…” – he ushered me towards his dick.

I followed his command, like if I was hypnotized. For the first moment in my life, lust has completely taken over. But this would certainly not be the last time. I knew my job. I kneeled down between his legs, my face getting close to his cock. I inhaled his scent. It was weird, a mix of the neutral smell of skin, and a stronger, muskier scent, which I now know was his precum leaking out of his dick. I reached out with my hand, and started to slowly stroke it, as if it were a cat. Hearing his low, quiet moans gave me confidence, I grabbed his length and using his precum, I started to slide my hand up and down, in a steady rhythm. Curious to know what it tastes like, I licked the tip, taking his precum into my mouth. It didn’t taste much, it only had a faint saltiness to it. Deciding it was good, I started to lick the underside of his penis, coating it in a mix of saliva and precum. His cock was fully erect, standing proud at 19 centimeters, it was bigger than average, but not too big to hurt anyone. A perfect dick. I encased the tip of his cock fully with my lips, while licking the glans with my tongue lightly. His moans got louder, so I knew I was doing good.

„Oh, god, you are a natural… keep going…” – he exclaimed, and I was happy. My own father congratulated me on sucking his cock well, and I became happy. Looking back at the memory, I understand why we were thought of as deviants. But I still can’t help but get wet looking back at all the pleasure he gave me, and all the pleasure I gave him.

I started to bob my head, taking his cock as deep as I could, but I could not deepthroat him yet. I could get half his dick in my mouth, so I settled on that for now. My hand was working on the part I couldn’t get in my mouth, to ensure maximum pleasure for him. I bobbed faster, and I could feel his hand on my head, stroking my hair gently.

„Let me help you out.” – as he said that, he slammed down my head on his cock, the meat stick sliding into my throat. I started gagging, obviously, but he kept firm.

„Calm down. I know you can do this, so just try to relax your throat.”

„Mmmf…”

I did as I was told, and to my surprise, it was working. He let up on the pressure, and my head slid back to its previous position. Getting braver, I started to swallow him deeper, but I still couldn’t get much more in without his help. I took his cock out of my mouth.

„I want you to fuck my face, Daddy. Use your little cumslut however you like, turn my throat into your personal onahole.” – I said, while jerking his cock with my hands. He smiled, and took hold of my head.

„Here I go, princess.”

He slammed my face into his pelvis brutally, and I felt his cock penetrating my throat once again, relishing in the feeling of giving him pleasure. My panties were completely soaked at this point, and it felt like my pussy was burning up. I started to rub my clitoris gently, eliciting small moans from myself. The vibrations of my throat also seemed to stimulate my dad’s penis. He settled into a brutal pace, and I could barely comprehend what was going on; the rubbing of my clit was like an automatic process my body always knew. His moans growing ever louder, I felt like something was building up inside my stomach. Both of us were on the verge of orgasm, as I felt him pull his cock out of my throat. I kept the head sealed between my lips, and I started to jerk his length, my other hand still inside my panties. I suddenly felt his cock throb, and grow even larger, and then a spurt of cum hitting the back of my mouth. Then another, and another, and another… it seemed like eternity until his orgasm died down. By the end, cum was flowing out from the corners of my mouth. As his orgasm was nearing its end, I felt myself climax, my body tensed up, and a wave of pleasure hit me, making me lightheaded. I looked up at my Daddy, cross-eyed.

„Amazing job. Ever since you told me you had your first period, I didn’t cum once. Get ready for more in the next days, sweetheart.”

I swallowed the copious amounts of sperm he unleashed into my mouth in a single gulp, and I felt like I had trouble standing up. My dad noticed this, so he picked me up bridal style, and carried me into my room. As he was putting me down into my bed, I heard him mumbling something.

„Damn, she got this wet from sucking dick? She really is a hopeless slut…”

I felt him removing my panties, but I had no strength left in me to resist. I heard him sniffing, and then exhaling contently. As he was tucking me in, sleep already started to take over my senses…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
